


[Podfic] This Is My Winter Song to You

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] Handle Me Verse [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Boypussy, Cunnilingus, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sebastian and Kurt going to Ohio for Christmas and being disgustingly adorable and then Sebastian eating Kurt out”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] This Is My Winter Song to You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This is my winter song to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/787937) by [flipmeforward (vinterdrog)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterdrog/pseuds/flipmeforward). 



> Third in the series, only one more and we're done until more is written ;) Wink wink hint hint, lol. JK, Thanks so much to Flipmeforward again for letting me do this and stuff
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> !!!UPDATE!!! I've edited the quality of the M4B file... thank you to the reviewer who pointed out the quality was fail... I seriously didn't listen through the M4B after I put it together, so I'm going back through all the other M4B I've put together and editing them. :D Sorry about that! ^_^

This is My Winter Song to You

By: Flipmeforward

19:09

[MP3 at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/vd9e29xcr3t22bz/03_This_is_My_Winter_Song_to_You.mp3)

[M4B at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/7h3cnc3f8ra3b0v/This_Is_My_Winter_Song_to_You.m4b)


End file.
